Talk:Tapes/@comment-27064302-20151011013832
So far no one has posted about my theories, but I do have many and they may sound a bit interesting to you guys, and I'll be explaining a few others as well and determining if they can be true or not: 1) The Journalist is Info-Chan's Father ''' This theory because of of course the Journalist being, well, a Journalist. The game never mentions Info-Chan having a mother, since she died at childirth, so we'll leave her out for this one. It says that his daughter (Info-Chan) makes a lot of money, because she blackmails girl and SELLS panty shots to boys, and that she always spends a lot of time on the computer, possibly for the school newspaper or for finding out things about other students because it's her favorite past time. She basically raised herself, maybe explaining why Info-Chan is so cold-hearted and has the evil persona. Although we don't have a lot of evidence, it also states that the Journalist's daughter comes home with blood on her, maybe showing that Info-Chan helps Yandere-Chan with her dirty work. ''^ MOST LIKELY'' '''2) The Journalist is Kokona's Father (Purple Tornado-Haired Girl) This one actually does make a lot of sense because of what Kokona says to her friend on Monday on top of the roof, "Ever since my Mom died, my Dad's been drinking a lot". A lot of signs point to this, including the fact that his daughter makes a lot of money, how she gets it is by compensated dating, and maybe she comes home with blood on her because sometimes she may need to defend herself. ^ LIKELY 3) The Journalist if Yandere-Chan's Father And this one makes a whole lot more sense than #2, because it stated that "She comes home with blood on her", from Yandere-CHan killing students, and how only Yandere could find the tapes. It even says how "I don't know much about her", and how in the Wikia page it says that the Father of Yandere suspects she has horrid nature. But of course, it has a massive error in this one because of how Yandere's mother i still alive, so it's not really possible for The Journalist to be Yandere's Father ^ HIGHLY UNLIKELY 4) The Journalist is Pippi Osu's Father This one is just an assumption beacue Pippi Osu uses the computer a lot, there's nothing much else to it ^ POSSIBLE 5) 1989 Yandere may be Yandere-Chan's Mother, 1989 Yandere's Senpai is Yandere-Chan's Father The 1989 Yandere is Yandere-Chan's Mother, and this one is pretty obvious on it's own, since in the first intro, Info-Chan states that "History is repeating itself" when Yandere-Chan is stalking Senpai, and "It's in your blood afterall" when she convinces Yandere-Chan to eliminate Osana Najimi. Both of Yandere-Chan's parents could be out of town because of how 1989 Yandere goes after The Journalist after he leaves Japan. But that does not explain why the father went. ^ MOST LIKELY 6) The girl the grown up 1989 Yandere was stalking was Osana Najimi and 1989 Yandere found out about her and is stalking her for her daughter Now this one may or may not be real, but it's an assumption, as we have no evidence but the fact that it was an 18 year-old girl she was stalking, so it could've been Osana, since the Mother is aware of Yandere's nature and found out about her. ^ POSSIBLE 7) Info-Chan is getting revenge on Yandere-Chan for what her Mother did to her Father This one I find most interesting, because why else wouldn't Info-Chan want revenge on 1989 Yandere by getting revenge on her daughter, all evidence in #1 and #5 applies to this. ^ LIKELY Rememer guys, these are all just theories, no hate intended. Because really, The Journalist could be anyone's (any girl's) Father. Osana's, Kokona's, Info-Chan's, Pippi's, so we have many more theories to go through, but these are just some major ones :)